Keep Breathing
by LauraMGA
Summary: After the season finale but Izzie didn't flatline and George didn't got hit by a bus John Doe was just a random guy Cristina/Owen centric but also contains others.


Alex is holding Izzie in his arms.

"You're back, you're back!" he says all over again.

"Yes but you're holding me to tight, I can hardly breathe" she giggles.

He let's go of her takes her face in his hands and looks at her.

"I'm sorry. I was just so worried I can't believe you're fine now. I love you" he says and kisses her again and again.

"I love you too" Izzie says between the kisses and smiles.

Cristina was looking at them from outside. She sighs. She's thankful and hopeful. If they can get through cancer her and Owen could get through his PTSD too. In this moment she just knows it for sure.

"Hey" she hears Meredith saying next to her. "What happened?" Meredith asks while she looks into Izzie's room.

"She doesn't loose her memory all the time anymore" Cristina says with a huge smile.

"Oh my god this is amazing" Meredith says happily.

"What are you doing here, I thought you and Derek were going to city hall?"

"No there was no time. We wrote down our vows and had a little wedding between us that's the most important for now the official stuff can wait for later" she says and gives her back the pen she borrowed her earlier.

"Well congratulations then. And where is your husband?"

Meredith has to smirk about the last word and then answers "In surgery. John Doe."

"Then why are you here, I thought he's your patient too"

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go home and get some sleep before my husband comes home and we have our real wedding night after the fake one last night" she says and smiles.

For a moment they're silent and just watch Izzie and Alex talking to each other while they hold hands and kiss after every third word.

"Is... Owen in surgery too?" Cristina asks carefully since she knows Meredith still hates him for what happened that night and doesn't wanna give away that they made up.

She looks at her a moment.

"Yes he is... why do you ask? Is there something you have to talk about?" Meredith asks curiously.

"Uhm... actually-" she starts but then gets interrupted by Alex.

"Hey since when do you guys stand here? Come in we have to celebrate this" he says smiling.

Cristina and Meredith follow him inside.

"I'm not gonna be a carrot" Izzie says happily and the others laugh.

"Where is George?" she asks.

"Yeah shouldn't he be out of surgery by now?" Cristina asks.

"He wasn't in surgery by now he probably already joined the army... the Chief send him home to spent the last day with his mother and his brothers" Bailey says while she comes in.

"He didn't even came to say goodbye to us?" Izzie asks disappointed.

"Maybe he comes back later this night or in the morning" Meredith says.

"Stevens... you remember about O'Malley joining the army?" Bailey asks surprised.

"Yes she does." Alex answers instead of her.

Bailey stands next to Izzie to check on her while the others have to chuckle about her former boss being so disbelieving.

---

A few hours later at night:

"Goodnight" they all say while they leave Izzie's room to leave her and Alex alone.

Cristina and Meredith walk to the locker room.

"I hope for O'Malley he comes here tomorrow morning or else he'll have to be more scared of Izzie then of the war" Cristina jokes.

"Of me too! Because we waited for him the whole time I didn't get any sleep... well at least Derek and I can go home together now. I'm sure the surgery is over by now." Meredith says looking at her watch.

"Yeah" is all Cristina replies. Should she tell her? She needs her to talk about this but will she even listen to her? Maybe she will just try to talk her out of it.

"Okay what's wrong?" Meredith asks and wakes Cristina of her trance.

"What?"

"You're being weird"

"What? No I'm not! You are! You got married today how weird is that?" Cristina defends herself.

"Don't try to change the subject. Something is going on in your mind."

"Fine... I'm back together with Owen" she says and looks at her friend wating for a reaction.

She just rolls her eyes. "Cristina... why? Why do you bring yourself in danger? Why do you risk to get hurt again?"

"Why do you think did Alex not back off when he found out about Izzie's cancer? Why did you not back off when Derek was hiding in the woods and screamed at you and hit your engagement ring with a bat, huh?" Cristina asks.

Meredith looks at her. She understood what she meant but...

"You mean you love him?"

Cristina takes a breath. "Yes. And that's why I wanna be with him even if it's hard. I know it could be dangerous... no I'm even that sure it will be. But I don't care because..." she stops to try to find the right words "... because I didn't thought I would ever say something like this. I never thought I would say that I badly wanna be with someone no matter what it takes. I never thought that I would admit that I need someone. But that's what I'm doing right now. You know me good enough to know that it takes a lot of me to say that to you right now. But I'm also doing this. Because I want you to know that I'm not stupid and that I know that it's worth it. That he is worth the fight. That I don't want to loose him. I'm not saying you have to like him. All I want from you is to be my friend when I have problems with him and not tell me to leave him when something happens. I know you're worried about me but we will be more careful. Please, Mer." she stops because she doesn't know what to say anymore to convince her.

As she looks at her Meredith slowly starts to smile. "You love him."

Cristina looks surprised. She maybe overdid it a little. Damn being around newlyweds the whole day made her a little corny.

"Yeah I do" she simply says and looks at her friend questioningly.

Meredith looks down and then back up. He can't be completely bad if she loves him so much, she thinks. "Alright I give up my plans to kill him but I'll still keep an eye on him!"

Cristina chuckles "That's good for a start I guess"

Meredith's pager goes off and she looks at it "That's Derek. The surgery is over he wants to meet me at his car."

"Well I see you tomorrow then Mrs. McDreamy" Cristina says and they both start laughing.

"I'm sure you waited to make that joke since I first told you about us"

"Nah, that was completely spontaneous" Cristina says innocent.

"Of course it was" Meredith says sarcastically and walks away.

Owen probably is on his way home already, it wouldn't make sense to wait for him. She thinks and just goes home.

___________________________________________________________________________

So this was my first chapter I know I said it's Cristina/Owen centric and that there were no parts with them together yet but believe me there will be more with them in the next chapters =)

Please leave comments so I know if anyone even cares if I keep writing or not xD


End file.
